1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mammography device, a radiographic imaging method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic imaging device, such as a mammography device that performs X-ray imaging of the breast for the purpose of early detection of breast cancer or the like, is known. In the mammography device, a device having a tomosynthesis imaging function of generating a tomographic image by reconstructing a plurality of projection images, which are acquired by emitting radiation from a plurality of directions, is known.
JP2005-149762A discloses an X-ray inspection device including an X-ray control unit that controls a tube voltage and a tube current applied to an X-ray tube, an X-ray detector that detects X-rays transmitted through the subject, scanning means for performing a scan in a plurality of directions as transmission directions, and means for generating a sectional image or three-dimensional image of the subject from the transmission data of the subject in the plurality of directions obtained by the X-ray detector. The X-ray inspection device includes means for adjusting the tube voltage so that the transmittance of X-rays in the maximum attenuation path, which is an X-ray path that is the smallest in the transmission of transparent data, becomes a predetermined value.
On the other hand, JP2011-87917A discloses a radiographic imaging apparatus including a radiation source for emitting radiation to the subject, detection means for detecting the radiation transmitted through the subject, body thickness information acquisition means for acquiring the body thickness information of the subject, condition setting means for setting tomographic image acquisition conditions, which indicate a range for acquiring a tomographic image in the subject, based on the body thickness information, and tomographic image acquisition means for acquiring a tomographic image based on the tomographic image acquisition conditions.